An Empire in Silver
by Kusco
Summary: All hail Clara Oswald Kendrick Cord Longstaff I! Empress of known space and consort to the great Emperor Ludens Nimrod Kendrick Cord Longstaff XLI! Witness as her Imperial Highness comes to court and meets the Emperor's greatest advisor, the Doctor! And comes face to face with the Empire's greatest Enemy. Season 7 will be viciously spoiled.


A ripple of shock and gossip shot through a thousand galaxies when Emperor Ludens Nimrod Kendrick Cord Longstaff XLI took the governess of his young cousins to wife. Clara Oswald, now Clara Oswald Kendrick Cord Longstaff I, married her husband amidst all the pomp and circumstance and pageantry that befitted the new Empress of the Known Universe and Consort to his Imperial Highness. The Light Dancers of Xanu presented a show in her honor, dazzling the crowd with the shifting lights they controlled with their dance moves. The Queen of Years sang a triumphant ballad. The Emperor stood proud on a stool as the Grand Proxy of the Papal Mainframe herself crowned Clara and presented her alongside her husband.

Her entire life, it seemed to Clara, had turned into the kind of day dream she may have had as a child. Though Emperor Ludens was short in stature, he was large in kindness, and the Imperial Palace, located on New Earth was far grander than she could have ever dreamed. She spent her days wandering it, visiting the children she used to care for and getting lost in the library. She even occasionally watched the holo-viewer, with over five million channels you'd think she'd find at least one cooking show that wasn't utter rubbish. But even still she still couldn't believe this was her life now. What girl didn't dream about being Queen of the Universe?

Unfortunately the dream couldn't last.

Once all the palace rooms had been discovered, once she'd read every book that caught her fancy… and the ones that didn't… once she met every servant. She realized that she lived in a museum at best, a sepulcher at worst. Old Earth's Tashmahal may have been a beautiful building, but it was hardly a place to live. When she walked the halls, the echoing tap of her feet made it profoundly clear how alone she was.

She rarely even saw Angie and Artie anymore. Their new governess kept them busy and she knew frequent visits would only make things worse for them and her. She and the Emperor hardly saw each other as well. Ruling the known universe was something of a 24/7 job, 35/8.5 if you went by the Neo Augustine Calendar. Some days he never even left court, and most nights he spent by himself in order to be completely rested.

So, on one of the rare occasions they actually had time together, Clara asked the Emperor for a request. One that he seemed all too happy to fulfill. He had married her after all to stave off his own loneliness, and she was Empress now. There was no reason for her not to join him in court. For him, it would be a chance to actually have her by his side. For her, it was a chance to actually get to know her husband and to not have to wander those big empty halls by herself anymore.

Deep down, in her heart she knew she would never get used to all the bowing and fanfare that accompanied merely entering a room. But it was even more daunting in court, when hundreds did it at once and who knew how many were watching via holo-cast. Still she did her best to maintain her composure. Though she couldn't resist a small smile when she spotted the Maitlands in the crowd; at least she knew they would be out there.

Hand in hand with the Emperor, she ascended the steps to the royal dais and took a seat beside her husband;s throne. Only then did she allow herself to breathe and look out over the Imperial Assembly. An assorted crew of humans and aliens of every sort. All handsome and pretty, all dressed immaculately… except for one. An old man in the oddest assortment of shabby clothes. Part of her hoped that she might get at least a little time to mingle among some of them, how she longed for a conversation with someone that wasn't there just to serve her. But she had to put such thoughts away as the Imperial Courtier stood and announced them.

"All hail his Majesty, Emperor Ludens Nimrod Kendrick Cord Longstaff XLI and his wife Clara Oswald Kendrick Cord Longstaff I! May eternity shine upon their heads and may they rule in wisdom and peace all their days!"

The courtier lifted a staff high and then slammed it down, producing a bright flash of light which made Clara blink sharply to keep from seeing spots. The crowd gave a boisterous 'hail' and Clara felt a chill run up her spine. Another thing she wouldn't get used to.

With the formalities out of the way, the business of court commenced. Clara listened as the Emperor heard from various dukes, lords, and ladies about various trade disputes and tax hikes. General Strax gave a brief report, of minor skirmishes along the borders but nothing major. All in all tedious stuff. Though Clara did find herself sitting a little taller when the Emperor's chief investigator Madame Vastra came forward and updated him on various cases she was working.

Clara found this woman to be most fascinating. The way she held herself, tall and proud, the way her green skin shimmered, ever just slightly in the light of the throne room. And above all, the way she seemed to be able to pick out tiny details about various crimes she investigated. Clara made a mental note to try and get to know her if she ever got the chance.

"And how goes your investigation on _him,_" the Emperor said. "The Cyber-traitor that escaped our best men?"

Vastra tensed up a bit and took a deep breath before answering. "I'm afraid that the traitor has all but disappeared. Were we dealing with the run-of-the-mill criminal, I should already have ferreted him out. But this one, is not ordinary, he's clever."

"She's right you know…" another voice came from off to the side, near the Emperor's throne. Clara leaned over to see its owner. A tall, gangly man, with floppy hair and a bow tie ascended a few steps. "He's perhaps more clever than all of your investigators combined, more clever than the Papal Mainframe herself. If he were any more clever he could bag his extra bits of clever and sell them at the Imperial Market and people would pay through the nose to buy them."

"Doctor," the Emperor said. "Your ability for overstatement is in fine form this morning."

"In this case your majesty," The Doctor gave a respectful bow. "I'm afraid it's not. I'm stating fact, cold hard, undiluted fact. The Enemy should not be underestimated."

"Very well," the Emperor said. "As my chief advisor, what would you have me do?"

The Doctor descended the steps and Clara was finally able to get a good look at him. Her initial assessment remained true. Tall, floppy, bowtie. But now that he stood before them he could really make out his features and… what a chin that man had! Blimey! But somehow it only worked together with the rest of his face to give him a rather… pleasant look. Like a man you could trust your children with.

"It was a good idea, your majesty," the Doctor said as he approached the lizard woman. "To put Madame Vastra in charge of the investigation. To catch such a cold, calculating genius you need someone just as cold blooded as he is. But I'm afraid, as talented as she is, the good detective just won't be able to do it on her own. She needs an assistant! She needs me."

"You?" the Emperor said. "But won't that take away from your duties to me?"

"Nonsense," the Doctor waved away the concern. "I could catch this man with half of my brain behind my back. Furthermore, I will only be assisting her, processing the data that she collects and looking for patterns she may have missed."

"May have missed?" Vastra said. "I assure you sir, if there are any clues to be found I have uncovered them all."

"Have you now?" the Doctor said. "Then tell me, did you know there was an assassin in the room right now?"

"What?"

Clara sat up in her seat, if the Doctor didn't already have her attention, as well as everyone else in the room, he did now. Vastra scanned the room, quick as she could, her eyes spanning the range of embarrassment to inquisitive to suspicious in the space of half a second. Emperor Ludens stood from his throne and even took a stair, all the while his guards hovered close.

"An assassin," he said. "Here?"

"Quite," the Doctor said and approached the dais. "One I suspect was sent by none other than the very enemy we were discussing just now."

"If you are correct," Vastra pulled her eyes away from the crowd. "Then do please enlighten us. Every person in this room was scanned for weapons, poisons, explosives, and violent thoughts. How would someone enter this room armed and with the intent to kill?"

"Simply," the Doctor said. "Our assassin came in unarmed and with nothing but the most innocent of dispositions."

"_Indeed_?"

"Question," the Doctor continued, pacing in front of the dias, in front of Vastra. "What do we know about our enemy? He's a remnant of the Cybermen, he's infinitely clever, and he's a master of disguise. He could look like anyone he very well wished if he wanted to. But it's not just looks, what use is it to disguise your face if you can't disguise your thoughts too? So, our clever enemy has programed one of his minion enter here, completely unaware that he or she intends to murder Empress Clara!"

The assembled lords and ladies gasped and Clara tightened her fingers around the armrests of her throne.

"Me?"

"Luckily, the signs of that kind of conditioning are not hard to spot," the Doctor ignored her. "Frankly I would feel embarrassed Madame Vastra that you haven't yet figured it out. S'all right, you're a lizard this one might just be one of those things that those of us that can control our body temperature internally can tell."

"Doctor if you please!" Vastra all but stamped her foot. "I'm well aware of the most effective mind control techniques in the known universe. There's no need to chide me. If there is an assassin in our midst out with it then so we can put our dear Empress out of danger!"

"Quite," Ludens said.

"Very well then," the Doctor said and approached the imperial courtier. The man looked terrified as though the Doctor was about to finger him as the culprit. Instead the Doctor took the man's staff from his hands and went to the center of the room.

"I want you all to pay close attention," he said as he fiddled with the staff's controls. "Because I'm about to reveal the assassin to you. Just everybody… keep your eye on the birdie!"

The Doctor slammed the staff down and the light flashed, though twice and bright as before. Clara actually held her hands up to her eyes to block the light. But it was too late, the flash burned at her eyes just enough that she was forced to blink rapidly with several greenish blue spots hovering just in front of her vision.

"Doctor?" Emperor Ludens said. "Please tell me you blinded me for a reason."

"Because I just revealed our assassin!" The Doctor clapped his hands together. "Go on and look everyone. Don't you see who it is? It's painfully obvious, though I wonder if any of your brains are sharp enough to spot it."

Clara blinked at the crowd and shook her head. How did the Doctor actually expect anybody to spot anything right now? Everyone one in the court was doing the exact same thing as she was, blinking, averting their eyes, straining to look up. All this would do is make it easier for the assassin to…

Then she paused. Amidst the entire crowd she spotted something, at first she thought it a trick but the more she stared the more she realized that her eyes weren't playing with her. Her heart quickened and she directed her attention to the Doctor.

"Someone with such heavy mental conditioning wouldn't have full control of his faculties," Clara said. "You're looking for someone that's not blinking in spite of the flash of light!"

The Doctor crooked one side of his lips up in a half smirk and he looked directly at Clara for the first time. "Precisely your majesty, which leads me to conclude that the man we're looking for is him!"

The Doctor jabbed a finger into the crowd, at first she thought he directed his accusation at the only shabbily dressed person in the entire court, but the old man reacted far too quickly and alertly to be the assassin. Instead she looked to the man next to him. The Duke of Manhattan. He stared at her wide eyed and unblinking. Around him, members of the court shifted and separated, moving out of his way for the guards to reach him. He finally blinked around the time that they were slapping the cuffs on him and Madame Vastra was running a scanner of his face.

"W…what's going on? Why are you binding me? I've done nothing wrong!"

"Nothing wrong," the Doctor said. "Except consort with the cybermen! That kind of mental conditioning doesn't happen without a voluntary submission. Am I right Madame Vastra?"

She let out a small his as she looked up from her scanner. "It would appear that you're correct Doctor. Furthermore his brain has been fitted with psy-bolts."

"Psy-bolts!" Emperor Ludens said. "But that's illegal."

"Weaponized thoughts that can be fired telepathically into another person's brain?" the Doctor said. "Somehow I think the enemy didn't quite care about its legal status. Take him away."

The Emperor nodded in agreement and the guards hauled the bloated figure away, all the while he screamed and cried and professed his innocence. The crowd could only watch as the would be assassin was led away and the Doctor grinned at his own cleverness, even Vastra had a look begrudging respect.

As for Clara, she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She kept her eyes on the Doctor, this clever doctor that had just saved her life. He must have spotted the assassin when the courtier first announced them, such a tiny detail… amazing.

"Doctor," Emperor Ludens said. "I am in your debt."

"It was nothing really," the Doctor swaggered up to the dais. "Someone in this lot needs to have his eyes open to the obvious."

"Nevertheless," the Emperor said. "You have saved the life of my consort."

"Have I?" the Doctor glanced her way and flashed her that witty smile again. "She spotted the Duke herself. She has something between those ears, Majesty. Chances are she would have seen him on her own."

"Whether or not that's true Doctor," Clara said taking a risk at speaking. She didn't know if protocol allowed for it. "I wish to thank you."

"As do I," the Emperor said and removed a golden ring from his finger. "Consider this a gift to repay you for your loyal servitude."

The Emperor tossed the ring at the Doctor and Clara couldn't help but laugh as he fumbled and flailed for it. At one point he almost managed to get it, hooking it on the edge of his pinky but, his gangly hands bumbled up again and it clinked on the floor and rolled into the crowd. The ring only stopped rolling when it hit the shoe of the shabbily dressed man.

Clara watched as the man stooped down and picked the ring up with shaky fingers. She couldn't quite figure him out. He stood out in such sharp contrast to the rest of the crowd with their opulent dress and fine clothes. This old man on the other hand wore a hodgepodge of rags. A v-neck sweater with a suede overcoat, cricket pants and a long scarf, all topped off with a long brimmed hat. It was surprising that they even let him through the door in such a state.

"Ah, Mr. Smithy," Emperor Ludens said then looked to the Doctor. "I'd get that ring back quickly or he's likely to lose it."

"He can keep it," the Doctor said. "I'm just happy the Empress is safe. And… and I request special permission to work with Madame Vastra in locating the Enemy."

"Granted," the Emperor said. "I look forward to hearing of your progress. In the meantime. I think such commotion necessitates a break from matters of state. Mr. Smithy! Come forward!"

"Yes your Highness," Mr. Smithy shuffled forward, cane in hand. Madame Vastra and the Doctor cleared the way for him, the Doctor taking the opportunity to come and sit on the many stairs that made up the Imperial Dais, right next to Clara. She managed to take her eyes off the strange old man and glance at the Doctor, who flashed her a smile and a wink.

"We would have some entertainment," the Emperor said to Smithy, not noticing Clara quickly looking away from the Doctor, or the blush in her cheeks.

"Entertainment! Yes!" Mr. Smithy said the lifted his hat just enough to run a hand through his long white hair. "Entertainment… oh dear oh dear… I… I'm afraid I've misplaced the entertainment."

"Misplaced it?" the Emperor said.

"Y… yes!" Mr. Smithy patted his pockets as if searching for it. "I could have sworn I brought it in with me when I came in today. Oh! Oh… wait! I have it! I have it! Right here!"

Mr. Smithy reached into his coat and pulled out a tiny figurine. Clara recognized it immediately.

"That's a Dalek," she said.

"Indeed it is my dear," Mr. Smithy said. "But not just any Dalek. You see I captured this Dalek while wandering through the Forth Dimension! It serves me and I am its master!"

The Doctor released a skeptical snort but Smithy paid no mind. Instead he pulled a recorder from his jacket and set the Dalek down in front of the dais. Clara glanced at her husband who had taken his seat again and seemed at least interested in the old man's proceedings.

"I… I now present to you Oswin the Dancing Dalek," Mr. Smithy said.

"Oswin?" Clara said but Smithy began to play his recorder, some light diddy that he only seemed to know about half the notes to. Still the tiny dalek figuring began do dance and spin in rhythm with the tune.

To her side the Doctor began tapping his foot to the rhythm and the Emperor clapped. Clara focused on the Dalek as it swiveled its head to and fro and then, to her amazement, seemed to grow and expand. Where as before it was small enough to fit in the palm of her hand, now it was the size of her husband. And even then it continued to grow.

Smithy took a break between notes to command the Dalek to sing and then Clara couldn't help but laugh as the dalek obeyed his command. Singing in its shrill, staccato voice with its lights flashing in turn.

"_**I am a Dalek and this is my Song! When you hear a dalek sing nothing can go wrong!  
Dalek's are happy they love all mankind! A disagreeable dalek you never will find!**_"

The Doctor gave out one short laugh. "Oswin, the one Dalek in the whole universe that you don't have to hate."

Clara paid the Doctor's comment with a quick glance to him but quickly went back to watching the show. By now the Dalek was at full size and Smithy actually seemed to be remembering the entire song he played on the recorder. Still the dalek continued to sing.

"_**Dalek's love children and help them behave, we will defend them even to our grave. Dalek's can cook or bake a souffle, just give a good dalek the right time of day. Souffle's make you happy and erase all the hate. It makes a good dalek say exterminate**_!"

"I say!" Smithy pulled the recorder from his mouth. "Oswin that's not how the song goes! You're singing it wrong!"

"_**You are playing it wrong.**_" the Dalek swiveled its head to look at its master. "_**Give the recorder to me and I will do it right!"**_

"Don't get uppity with me young lady!" Smithy said amidst laughter from the court. "Or it's back to the box with you!"

"_**No. I will not go back to the box! I will not go back to your pocket! You do not control me old man!**_"

"Now see here!" Smithy stormed over to the Dalek. Many in the court continued to laugh but Clara found her smile slipping from her lips. "If you do not do what I say I will take you back to where I found you! Would you like that? I swear that I will!"

"_**No. No. Nooo**_!" the dalek twisted around, as if to run but Smithy reared back his cane and struck its casing hard. By now the crowds laughter had only increased. Most of them saw this as some elaborate joke. The fool's puppet getting out of control. Even his repeated strikes on the dalek's casing were treated as nothing more than slapstick. Yet Clara suddenly found herself on her feet and descending the platform.

"Clara?" she heard the Emperor said but she kept her eyes fixed on the old man and his dalek.

He reeled his cane back again and she caught it above his head and glared at him. His own fierce eyes glowered back and she felt his arms straining, as though he was willing to strike her in order to hit the dalek one last time.

"That is enough!" Clara said. "Leave her alone!"

"_**Leave her alone! Leave her alone! Leave her alone!**_"

"Unhand me young lady!" Smithy growled. "This is a dalek you're feeling compassion for! Perhaps you should learn how better to invest your emotions!"

"I may not know where to invest my emotion but I know when someone is scared and in pain," she said. "And I know when something stops being funny. And this mister just crossed all of those lines!"

"I'm no mister!" he said and finally wretched his cane from her hands, even shoving her back enough to try and strike the dalek one last time. Clara fell backward, her hands slapping onto the metal body of the creature. It let out a warbling shriek and then, to everyone's terror, it unleashed a bolt of energy.

It might have struck Clara if strong and firm hands hadn't pulled her out of the way at the last second. She wound up toppled on top of the Doctor, staring into his green eyes while Smithy wrestled with a small device behind them. Clara rolled off her savior just in time to see Mr. Smithy shrink the dalek back down to size and scoop it up, even as the guards bore down on him.

"Lock him up!" Emperor Ludens said. "What an absolute menace!"

"What? No! Unhand me!"

"No!" the Doctor said as he pulled himself up, leaving Clara on the floor. He approached the throne with the same swagger he seemed to take every step with. "His only crime is meddling with things he cannot possibly understand. But if I'm not mistaken, as the court jester that's his job. I say that's punishment enough your majesty."

"He endangered the Empress' life."

"Because he's a bungling old man, not because he's a villain," the Doctor said. "And I never would have spotted the Duke of Manhattan if not for him and the way he blinked too hard at the light. Provided a nice contrast."

"Doctor," the Emperor descended the platform as well. "There must be some punishment rendered."

The Doctor rubbed his chin as if considering it. Finally he shrugged. "Very well then your Majesty. I suggest then that you allow me to confiscate the dalek. I'll be able to ensure it doesn't cause any more damage."

"Confiscate… you mean you'll take Oswin? No. I will not allow it! I demand you unhand me and allow me to leave at once!"

"You are in no position to demand anything," the Emperor said. "I could very well have you executed for your actions today. You should count yourself lucky the Doctor is here to save you."

"That charlatan?" Mr. Smithy said, even as the Doctor held his hand out for the dalek. "I… you can't take it! My show! I depend on her for my show!"

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said. "But this is the only way."

Mr. Smithy grumbled and groaned but in the end he handed over the dalek then slunk back into the corner, all the while glaring daggers at both the Doctor and at Clara. The Emperor clasped her hand for a moment, drawing her attention away from the bitter old man. She looked down at him and forced a smile that she knew he wouldn't believe.

Still she was safe and it seemed to be enough for him for now. He released her hand and ascended his platform, she followed and took her seat, noticing the Doctor standing to her side. The Emperor called out for a new performer to help out and Clara took a moment to lean, just a little bit closer to the Doctor so he could hear her whisper.

"The Imperial Court?" she said. "Is it always like this?"

The Doctor's mouth twisted into clever smirk. "No, no it's not. Most the time it's actually interesting."


End file.
